Painful Lies
by Letters-tan
Summary: When you hesitate, you lose everything. Liet/Bela..or is it! Waaangst alert!
1. Prologue

"Brother."

Yes, this was a word Belarus held very close to her heart. Whenever she said it, he would turn around with a simple expression on his face, which would soon twist into the exact definition of repulsion and fear as he tried to worm his way away from the deranged girl he reluctantly had to call his 'sister.'

"B-Belarus! W-what are you-?"

No, he didn't need to ask that question anymore. He pushed at her, hoping to get away.

"Brotherr. Why are you trying to escape, broootherr?"

It was that very voice that Russia despised most.

"G-Get…Get away!

He reached for his trusty water pipe, and swung blindly at his attacker- or, sister.

With a loud clang she dropped to the floor, blood trickling down her forehead. Yes, this was how these episodes would normally end. Belarus attempted to lift herself up from the ground, only to be greeted with- once again - the friendly taste of metal. How nice. She went flying into the wall as the Russian made his escape. Ah, siblings.

However, today was a different day.

She held her stomach, choking up _something_- she wasn't quite sure if it was blood or spit, and she wasn't going to check. Once again she tried to gather herself up and stand, but she'd wobble and fall. What was happening? She shuddered, once again getting to her feet, only to sway, and then slip. She let out a small cry, only to find the sensation of being lifted.

Wait, what?

Before she could really tell what was going on, she was in the arms of _him__, _that...disgusting brunette.

"Miss Belarus! Y-You're hurt...What happened?"

Ew.

Her palm met his face within a second of him speaking, sending him wobbling and almost dropping her.

"Put me down."

He obeyed, unwillingly, and set her on her feet. And embarrassingly enough, she fell to the floor.

"M-Miss Belarus!"

'Ugh, it's not like I'm dying.' She thought to herself. He picked her up once more, talking and whining about how she should be more careful or _something_she didn't care about. He scurried to her room like some kind of insect and dropped her onto her bed, flying into frenzy as he went here and there, bringing her something to drink, wrapping her injury on her head, cleaning the blood off of her, etc. He started ranting about how Russia should be more gentle with her and how he can't just go smashing his water pipe into his 'innocent little sister' -even though Belarus herself admitted she was anything BUT innocent- and continued on to complain about how Russia shouldn't even HAVE something like a water pipe and that it was too dangerous and it should be replaced with something LESS lethal if anything at all and "Why couldn't he be more normal like his older sister?" and gave Belarus the biggest migraine she had experienced in a VERY long time.

"Lithuania."

He immediately hushed himself, turning to face her.

"Ye-"

"Why are you doing this?"

She stared up at the brown haired young man with spite that he didn't seem to notice. It only made his face turn into some horrific shade of red.

"B-Because…W-well…"

He hesitated, turning his head away, trying to avoid her eyes. What? What was it?

"Out with it!"

"Because I love you, Miss Belarus!"

"-What?"

She blurted out the first thing she could think of after he said that.

What?

Love?

He…

Loved…

_Her…?_

His face had become unhealthily crimson at this point.

"P…P-Please excuse me!"

Lithuania rushed out of the room, and unfortunately for him, was unable to see Belarus's face as it turned a rosy red.

"Loves me…he…"

She was dumbfounded. Why did he love her? Of all people? She got up from her bed shakily- well, at least she could stand now- and walked to her mirror, staring at her reflection.

She examined her face closely.

Her nose was big-too big. Ugly. Her eyes were a hazy color of some kind of blend-gone-wrong of purple and blue. Not like her sister, who had blue eyes, or her brother, who had purple eyes. They both were so pretty because of their eyes. Not her. Her facial structure in all wasn't pretty-not in her eyes. Her hair was some off white kind of color that seemed to be her least favorite aspect of her appearance.

So why?

Why her?

She smashed the mirror with her bare hand, getting it cut up a bit. She stood, and then walked out of her room. Tears rolled down her cheeks. Someone loved her…someone _actually_ loved her.

So why did it hurt so much?


	2. Chapter 1: Cause of the Problem

"P…Please excuse me!"

Lithuania rushed out of Belarus's room, stumbling on his own feet. His face was bright red.

"I-I told her… I…"

He stormed into the small study where Russia made him work, slammed the door, and sunk to the floor.

"..She knows!"

Hot tears ran down his face. Why did he have to tell her? She probably thought he was crazy now. Or an idiot. Maybe she wasn't going to talk to him again. He hoped not. Lithuania ran a hand through his hair, hoping to calm himself down. He rose to his feet, and went to the phone that he kept secretly from Russia. He swirled his finger around the rotary dial, then held the receiver to his ear.

"Hi…Poland? ..can you come over? I need to talk about something…"

--

"So, like, what's up, Liet?"

The blonde twirled his hair around his index finger, swinging his feet off the side of the chair opposite of Lithuania. His eyebrows were raised, giving him that Let's-get-this-over-with look.

"…I told Belarus I'm in love with her…"

The eyebrows went higher.

"Like, and?"

"W-What do you mean, and? S-she could never talk to me again, she could avoid me, she…she…"

Tears started to roll down his face, however he quickly wiped them away. Poland sunk a bit.

"L-Like…calm down, Liet. It's going to be okay…even if she doesn't, like, love you-"

"You don't _get it!"_ Lithuania cried. Poland winced at the sudden outburst, nearly bursting into tears himself.

Both were silent.

"….I-I'm sorry." He rubbed his eyes again, taking a deep breath.

"It's okay…That was, like, my bad." Poland stifled a giggle, batting his eyelashes. Lithuania smiled a bit.

"But still…what should I do? What if she really does start avoiding me?" He moved back to the main topic again, straightening up in his chair a bit.

"I, like, doubt she will. I mean, who could, like, deny someone as totally cute as you?"

"…You're not helping." Lithuania's brow furrowed, his mouth curving slightly into a frown. "Can we be a little more serious about this..?"

Poland's lips pursed, forming a pout. "I, like, am totally serious, Liet…"

"Oh, I can tell."

Both of them looked at each other with unwavering, serious faces, and then broke out into laughter.

"Alright, alright…Like, personally, Liet, I don't think it's unlikely for her to ignore you…But you never know." Avoiding continuing the conversation, Poland quickly changed the subject. "Hey, like, why don't we get out of here? Russia isn't here today, right? We can leave without him, like, looming over us."

Lithuania opened his mouth to say something, closed it, then started again.

"..I guess."

A smile spread across the blonde's face. "Awesome! Let's go now."

The two rose from their chairs and left the room. With Poland leading them, Lithuania could shed a tear in silence without his friend noticing.

--

Belarus stared at the shards of broken glass on the floor of her room. It had been hours since Lithuania had told her how he felt. Leaning down, she gathered the pieces, ignoring cuts she received on her hands. Why was this bothering her so much? Didn't she love her Brother? Not that…that…insect! Her face became red with rage…or what, she, at least, thought was rage. She definitely preferred her brother. She had to. It was her obligation…wasn't it? She always had to love her brother…she always did. Her face paled, regaining her composure. She rose, gently touching her hand to the injury on her head. Blood rushed to her cheeks, once again, as she realized that Lithuania had touched these bandages as well.

She dismissed the thought rashly and tore them off, slamming them into the waste basket in her room.

How stupid. She didn't love _him…_

_..she didn't…_

…_right?_

Belarus vehemently shook her head. No, of course not. Of course she didn't love Lithuania-

Her thoughts were suddenly interrupted by the slamming of a door.

She could scarcely hear voices, and pressed her ear to her door. The voices were muffled. She recognized one, however;

Lithuania.

-No!

She bit into her lip, drawing blood.

Why did she care so much about him now? Just because he confessed to her? What was she, some kind of…kind of… easy slut?! What if he was taking advantage of her?!

She opened the door quietly, seeing Lithuania head into his study. She walked to the entrance, and just when she was about to enter, she heard the other voice. It was Poland. She peered through the crack in the door, seeing the two sitting across from each other.

--

"You're right."

Lithuania started.

"I can't let this whole…thing get me down."

Poland nodded vigorously.

"Yeah, yeah, totally. Like, this isn't that bad, right?"

The blonde playfully batted a fist at the other.

"I…guess."

They both broke into a smile.

"You guess? Like, you need to be sure, Liet!"

"I'm sure that I guess."

"…That doesn't count!"

Poland puffed his cheeks and pouted. Lithuania laughed in response.

The blonde stared dreamily at the other's face while he did so, glad his eyes were closed.

"…Hey, Liet?"

"Hm?"

Poland leaned in a bit.

"…Belarus may not love you, but I do."

For a few seconds there was an awkward silence.

"…You do?"

Poland nodded quietly, face flushing a deep red. Lithuania looked away. After what seemed like an hour, Lithuania started to speak.

"I-"

He was interrupted by Poland shifting himself to a straddle on Lithuania's lap their lips meeting.

The door slammed.

((short chapter is short. Late update is late. Derp update is derp.))


	3. Chapter 2: The Problem Progresses

Tears stung in Belarus's eyes as she shut the door. She scolded herself. 'Idiot,' she thought. 'You believed him.' She staggered over to her room, sitting down on the floor amongst the broken glass. She cried quietly, and then chided herself for doing so. She pulled her knees tight to her chest, and her head bobbed down into her hands. She stayed like this for a while.

Lithuania slammed the door open, face red, and looked to see who had been watching Poland and him. At first he fancied that Russia had seen them, but out of the corner of his eye he saw Belarus retreat into her room. The color drained out of his face. Poland stayed in his chair, awkward and speechless, watching Lithuania's back. The latter started to leave after her, but Poland's voice suddenly rang out.

"Liet," he said slowly, "What are you, like, doing?" Lithuania turned his head, his features ashen and anxious.

"I…" Words failed him. "I have to go," He exclaimed. "Now."

Poland was taken aback. "Can't you stay, like, here with…with me?" Lithuania shook his head, and swallowed with some effort.

"…Feliks, I don't… I-"

"You don't what?"

"I don't…like you this way."

The blonde's eyes widened, then turned to the ground.

"Oh."

And on that note, Lithuania left. He tripped over his feet trying to get to Belarus's room as quickly as he could. He tried the doorknob, and found it locked. He rattled it, and then started pounding on the door. "Miss Belarus…" His voice had turned into a whimper. "Miss Belarus, please…" No response. "Belarus…" Silence. "…Natalya…" His head dropped down, his shoulders sagging. He slammed his fist against the door. "Natalya… Natalya please…"

No answer came from her lips. Lithuania was left waiting by the door, looking like ghastly white. He fell to his knees, and then he started to cry, too quietly for her to hear.

Belarus dared not open her door- she didn't want to see him. Her emotions muddled her thoughts- anger, confusion, repulsion, embarrassment, jealousy- _jealousy?_ She surprised herself. She was being childish… overly childish. Never had she thought she'd be tricked so easily like that. She didn't want to face the fact that she had believed something so dishonest! Yes, he had to have been lying. There was no doubt about that. He was leading her on- for what reason? She puzzled it out for a moment, and then came to the most likely conclusion. Amusement. She, the proud warrior, the protector of her brother, and the most ruthless woman in battle….

…used for entertainment. By a _man_. Not even her brother. She might've forgiven him, but this…

How could she have ever thought she loved that boy?

She had been so silly. It was obvious that he was a liar. And liars should be punished… how could he lie to her? She had trusted him… for once, she had trusted the idiot boy that followed her around like a loyal dog, ready to serve, ready to please…

This was what she thought as she wept into her hands and shook like a leaf.

Russia walked through the hallways. Not in a bad mood, to be honest, but he wouldn't mind kicking someone around at the moment. Moldova? Out. Czech? Out. Slovakia? Out. Estonia? Cooking dinner. Not a good idea to beat him up at this point or there'd be no dinner. Latvia? He was bored of Latvia. He spent all last night making fun of Latvia and crushing down his spine. He wondered if he'd be a midget soon. For a couple of seconds Russia simply stood, content by the thought of Latvia running around with short, stubby legs, and grossly large arms. Russia started to giggle aloud. _Giggle._ Giggle was really the only word to explain that shrill, piercing, childlike laughter. Somewhere, Moldova cringed. Russia continued to walk with a small spring in his step towards Lithuania's room. That promised fun. Liet, as some called him, was honestly the most entertaining person Russia had ever met. Always apologizing, always so sweet and kind. That was why nothing made Russia happier than to hear him scream and beg for mercy. As he walked, he was met by Poland who ran straight into Russia's stomach and knocked the wind out of him. The blonde screeched and recoiled, and then began to laugh uncontrollably. Russia stumbled while held his abdomen.

Someone would pay for this.

And who better to pay for it than the offender?

After he regained his breath he grabbed Poland by the little ribbon tied around the collar of his shirt and lifted him in the air.

Poland screamed.

Russia gave him a little shake.

Poland continued screaming.

Russia giggled.

And Poland screamed still.

Then, without warning, Russia tossed him into the wall, bored of the screaming that he heard often enough, and Poland, who was rather used to being thrown, simply rolled on the ground, laughing and crying and making a high-pitched hiccupping noise that sounded quite like a dying cat.

Russia's brow furrowed.

"What is this?"

Poland made an attempt at a response, but instead a burst of hysterics sent him twisting violently yet again. Russia thought he looked like a worm, and already bored by the spectacle, moved on down the hallway. The spring in his step was gone, because now, he was _really_ angry. As if he hadn't dealt with enough trouble from his horror-story-gone-bad little sister, now an out of control blonde was running into walls and making unpleasant squeals. Like a _pig._ Russia had started hating pigs after Animal Farm came out in England. Oh, and did England pay for that. Why couldn't Russia just spend his time hitting Estonia with his laptop? What was so wrong about grinding Moldova's head into the wall until he started bleeding, just a little, little bit? It wasn't like Moldova was getting _bald_. It was completely harmless. Nothing was wrong with a little kick to the shins every now and then. (Unless it was Russia's shins, for then pandemonium would break out). It was all in good fun. It builds character. He stomped down the hallway like an angry child. Why did people have to be so weird? Why did Poland have to get used to being beat up? Why was nothing _fun_ anymore? He really wanted to just tie someone to the ceiling fan and watch them spin at that point. He didn't like that, because that normally resulted in vomit on his jacket, but he didn't care about his jacket right now. Everything was making him mad. The lack of people to beat up, Poland trolling around like a pig and acting like an idiot, his older sister having a boyfriend, and the fact that English people liked writing evil, propaganda books about him. Vomit on his jacket would be the least of his problems. And he didn't feel like tying Poland to the ceiling fan because he would probably just laugh and squeal like a little girl on a rollercoaster.

Life was changing, Russia realized with a start. It was harder to control his people with propaganda. Nobody was his anymore. He was lucky to have that bit of land so that he could keep watch on Lithuania. He hated capitalism more than ever now. Yes, life was changing, and Russia couldn't stop it. He decided with a heavy heart that he would probably find no one to tie to the ceiling fan, and that he wouldn't have any vomit on him after all.

Hours went by, and Lithuania eventually gave up on getting through to her.

How could he have been so stupid? Why was it that the very day he told Belarus how he felt, Poland _had_ to kiss him? Lithuania hated Poland for his horrible timing and Poland's crush on him. He tried desperately to shift the blame onto Poland, but found it always come back to him.

He really didn't deserve Belarus, did he? And she didn't even like him. She was probably just doing it all to torture him even more. Like she always was, teasing him, stringing him along, then dumping him in a ditch.

Lithuania stood up and walked down the hall, surprised to see Poland leaning against the wall, and said quietly,

"Feliks…I-I…I changed my mind."

(Woof! Sorry this update literally took, like, years. I've been in boarding school! Yeah, hopefully I'll be updating a bit more often.)


End file.
